Enter the Darkness
by Little Teacake
Summary: Takes place in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. We all know Ventus, Terra, Aqua's scenarios but what about Vanitas? What was his story?
1. Prologue - The Other World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Only in my dreams ) nor do I own the characters presented in this story. **

_**If anyone hasn't played Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep or completed Terra, Aqua and Ventus' stories then I suggest you don't read this fanfiction since it contains spoilers.**_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue – The Outside World.<span>

The windswept sand danced through the ruins of the keyblade graveyard. Once filled with powerful keyblade warriors locked in heated combat between light and darkness, it was now deserted and lifeless.

Vanitas stared up at the starry night sky that wrapped the land in a deep dark blue. Blood red eyes watched in interest as one particular star out shone the others. Vanitas gazed as it twinkled brightly' with only one thing on his mind.

'_Why did Ventus have to go?'_

His Master, Xehanort said it was for the best, that Ventus needed to live out his last days in peace but Vanitas just couldn't understand their ambitions, he was too young to understand.

'_Why would Ventus leave me? Was it because we separated? Does he hate me?'_

Vanitas sadly looked down at the black and silver mask clutched tightly in his hands.

"What am I?" Vanitas asked the creature reflected within the black glass. He waited, hoping for an answer. Nothing. He was alone. Rusty, time-worn keyblades; impaled in the ground and the night sky was the only company he had.

Just as Vanitas lifted his mask up to his face, an excruciating pain stabbed through his chest. His whole body was on fire, he began trembling violently. Blood was pounding in his ears; he barely heard the mask crack as it hit the ground.

It was all too much for him as every muscle in his body became numb. Before he knew it, he could see sand and grit up close as he fell onto his face. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>(Dive to the heart)<p>

'**Hey, where am I?'**

"Huh, who's there?"

A blinding white light grew before his eyes until it had engulfed Vanitas. It dragged him deeper and deeper, slowly sinking into a deep abyss, as if he was underwater. Slowly, he opened his eyes as his feet safely touched the ground. Ruby spheres flittered left to right as he looked around curiously at the strange new surroundings he was in.

Vanitas was standing in the middle of a pillar covered in a veil of purple mist. The pillar itself was broken and fragile; cracks lined the edges. It seemed so out of place, like a missing puzzle piece. Apart from the pillar, everything else was just an eternal void of darkness.

'**I'm a brand new heart.'**

'_That voice again.' _Vanitas looked around. _'Is this my heart?' _

"But why are you in my heart? How did you get here?"

'**The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance**

… **and followed it here.'**

'_Light? But I'm pure darkness. What light did he follow…Ventus?'_

Vanitas shook his head, sadly. "That wasn't my light. My light left me and now my heart is just a mere fracture. Soon all that I have left will be taken away from me."

'**Then you should join your heart with mine.'**

"What?" Vanitas cast his gaze downwards.

The empty space around the pillar melted into a brilliant light, spreading farther out connecting itself to Vanitas' remaining heart.

'**Now our hearts have touched.**

**Nothing else will slip away.**

**And one day…you'll be strong enough to**

**win back the part that already did.'**

"Right. I'll get stronger."

'**It's time to wake up now.'**

'**All we need to do is.'**

"Open the Door." Vanitas heard the voice and Ventus add in unison.

The purple mist that veiled the pillar underneath Vanitas dispersed, scattering into little pieces around him, to reveal a stain glass image underneath him. Red and blue bordered the circle he stood on; the badlands had been painted in the centre along with six sky blue reptilian eyes and a copy of his keyblade key chain. On top of this was a black haired boy sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>(Keyblade Graveyard)<p>

Vanitas felt groggy as he opened his eyes. He used all his will power to get up, ignoring the throbbing pain that threatened to split his head open.

As he steadied his balance- he was in no rush to fall flat on his face again, he proceeded to wipe the disgusting taste of dirt off his tongue and blow the little grains stuck up his nose.

Wait a minute. Nose?...Tongue?...He felt the brand new lumps that had appeared out of nowhere. _'That's impossible. I don't have any features, especially none of…a normal being…'_

Vanitas' mind started to reel back to those last moments. _'Was that all a dream?'_

He cast his gaze over towards the black mask, lying dejected on the ground. _'There's only one way to find out.'_

Vanitas plopped his rear on the ground, cross legged and suspiciously picked up the mask, as if expecting it to bite him. With it firmly trapped within his grasp he drew his eyes down onto the stranger.

Vanitas took no notice of the webbed crack that had formed in the glass, eyes locked on the young boy staring back at him in surprise.

Vanitas glanced over his shoulder, to see if it was someone behind him.

No one.

Then that means… "Is this… me?" He questions himself.

He jumped a little when the boy in the glass mimicked him, answering Vanitas' question. Vanitas took his time to adjust to the new him. He was no longer a faceless, humanoid creature.

He had paler skin compared to Ventus, a nose, mouth and a pair of ears. He also had jet black spiky hair that defied gravity. Eyes that were once a set of ruby red orbs now looked human with honey irises.

"Not only did that voice save me but he also gave me a face." But something wasn't right. Shouldn't have Vanitas been happy?

"I feel so empty. Is it because of Ventus?"

Vanitas placed a hand over his heart and gazed up at the twinkling sky.

'_Where are you? Why did you leave me behind?!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, so I originally started this story last year but I never got to submit it because life came up and falcon punched me in the face. I did my best to make it like the video game, I hope its ok.<strong>

**Please review and please don't flame. **

**Danke ****schön****!**


	2. Keyblade Graveyard - Plan of Action

Keyblade Graveyard - Plan of Action.

Amber irises glared up at the meteor shower that raced across the black night. A cold wind brushed Vanitas' jet-black hair, but its chill was ignored.

Four years had passed since that very fateful day and Vanitas had changed. Misery and sadness that he once felt turned into pure hatred. After his master brought Ventus back from the outside world, Vanitas couldn't suppress the aching desire to hurt and even kill him. Thereafter, Ventus was taken to the Land of Departure, leaving Vanitas all alone once again.

Vanitas frowned as he dropped his gaze towards his feet. The black aura surrounding him, slowly transformed into an unversed. He scowled at the little unversed twitching and fidgeting in front of him, ready to lash out at any moment.

Vanitas summoned his void gear, taking out the defenceless underling in one swing, causing it to dissipate into a cloud of purple smoke. Vanitas took no notice of the pain shooting through his body; he had suffered much worse.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Vanitas sat on the edge of a huge cliff, one leg dangling off, as he stared off into the barren wasteland, anxiously thinking about his future.

'_What's gonna happen to me? With Ventus gone, what am I supposed to do? What's the meaning of my existence?' _The more he thought about these things the more frustrated and lonely he felt.

Far away, Master Xehanort merely watched as a dark aura started to emanate from his pupil. Matching amber eyes observed as a strange deep blue creature crawled out of the aura and slithered up next to the younger boy.

Vanitas was pulled out of his trance when he noticed something moving out the corner of his eye.

"What?" He bolted up promptly, after coming face to face with the strange humanoid creature.

It had skin as blue as the deep depths of the ocean, it had no hands and feet but sharp points. The strange little monster's head was triangular with two long zigzagged antennae's and red slits for eyes.

Something whispered in the back of Vanitas' mind.

A creature born from negative emotion. This was an unversed.

He watched as it twitched erratically, throwing its arms around, warily looking around.

'_Did that thing come from me?'_

Golden irises glared fiercely at his unwelcome guest. He instantly despised the little runt; to him it was physical proof of his weakness. Vanitas summoned his red and black keyblade, which appeared from flickering dark flames and slashed the minion into a black mist.

All of the sudden, he collapsed to his knees as agony shot through him. Vanitas snarled in irritation as multiple underlings kept re-appearing around him. Something snapped within him as he stood back up, supporting most of his weight with his keyblade.

A frustrated growl ripped through Vanitas' throat, as he relentlessly attacked the legion of unversed in blind rage, taking no notice of the great deal of pain inflicted on himself.

Master Xehanort stood still, silently watching from afar as an enraged Vanitas trapped himself in an endless cycle of pain and suffering, desperately trying to escape.

Finally, Vanitas collapsed onto the ground, unable to endure the pain any longer. He curled himself up into a ball as the swarm of unversed encircled him but never attacked, after all, he was their master.

He couldn't hold back the tears built up and let them roll down his cheek. In that moment, it was as if time itself had stopped, as the soft sound of Vanitas' whimpers were all that filled the silence.

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>A dark portal appeared close behind Vanitas, though he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Black boots scuffed closer, coming to a sudden halt next to him.<p>

"You can rest up for a couple of hours. We'll be leaving early in the morning. Tomorrow is a big day." The older man – Master Xehanort declared, to the dark haired boy.

"Pffft, I'm not even tired. I don't need the rest."

Master Xehanort smirked at his pupils' stubbornness.

"Tomorrow, all the pieces will fall into their rightful place. The darkness in Terra's heart will slowly consume him, making him a fitting vessel to add to my collection. And you Vanitas, will plant the seeds of doubt in Ventus, leading him astray from the safety of his home. And when the time is right, you will forge the χ-blade and then Kingdom Hearts will be mine." A wicked grin spread across Master Xehanorts' face.

"I know already."

'_I've heard him go on about it for four years. Jeez! The old man is starting to sound like a broken record.'_

"I've already sent the unversed on their way. All that's left is to get those three idiots out there." Vanitas answered before putting his mask back on and looking back up, the crack that had once decorated it, completely erased.

"Excellent. The stage is set and the curtains are up. Our story begins now."

Master and pupil watched as comets shot across the cold night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is quite short, then again nothing is actually happening yet; it's still the beginning. I'll update the next chapter when I can, but don't expect it to be soon. <strong>

**Please review and please don't flame. **

**Grazie!**


End file.
